Death Note: The BB Mystery
by BeyondTheLimit13
Summary: There is a crazed serial killer in England, will L be able to catch him before the killer strikes again?
1. Chapter 1: The Case

Welcome to this Fan-Fiction that I have completely made up in my spare time. It contains spoilers about Death Note, so I would recommend watching the anime or manga, also if you have time check out Death Note Another Note, which this story is mainly based on. This is all mine and none of this can be reproduced without my permission. Now on to the Story...

DEATH NOTE

The BB Mystery

"Time Is A Great Teacher, Unfortunately It Kills All Its Pupils"

-Louis Hector Berlioz

Classified

L.A.B.B Case Report

Head Investigator:L

Day 1

I have the reports that have been sent to me through Watari (W). It seems that there is a crazed serial killer on the loose. We are not completely sure what he looks like. The suspect is also reported to have a menacing way of killing. More info on that later.

Day 2

Yet more deaths have arised in this outbreak of killings. The murderer seems to be highly intelligent, so he might be quite difficult to catch. No word on his name though.

Day 3

His passion for killing is intense, it's as if he doesn't know what he's doing. I have a hunch that I know who is behind all of this, but I will not disclose that information until I'm absolutely sure.

"Beyond Birthday" L muttered under his breath as he read through the case report he made during the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder Cases. L continued to stare at the screen when Light walked into the room. "Umm Ryuzaki, what are you doing? You've been staring at that screen for hours" asked Light. "Oh right, sorry I was just checking something, I'll be there in a second." With that, Light left the room leaving L on his own. Light Yagami are you absolutely certain you are not Kira or are you? L had pondered this question ever since he met Light, it felt the same way when he wanted to know if Beyond Birthday was the serial killer in Los Angeles.

L slowly walked into the main room of the hotel, where he and the Japanese task force were currently stationed at. "Any news on the investigation?" L asked everyone in the room. Matsuda jumped out of his seat and ran to L and said "Ryuzaki, there's been no news regarding the Kira case, but random killings have started to arise in England, mainly near Winchester!"

"What?" replied L. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat on it with his awkward sitting position with his knees huddled close to his face. L looked at the ground as he placed his hands on both of his knees. A murderer in Japan and one in England? The very idea frightened him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery

"A Person Who Never Made A Mistake Never Tried Anything New"

-Albert Einstein

"Where did you hear about this information Matsuda?" L asked. "It's been all over Sakura TV, Look!" With that, Matsuda quickly walked over to the TV and switched it on. The television flickered and came to life. Everyone crowded round to see the news.

"...and that's it for the weather, and now, wait... Breaking News! Another killing has come to our attention, it appears that another murder has taken place in Winchester, The victim..." The news reporter continued to talk about the incident, while everyone in the room fell into a deep, dark silence.

"I can't believe this is happening" exhaled Soichiro, putting his head into his hands. "Don't worry Dad, we will catch Kira and this new murderer" Light told his father trying his best to reassure him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"No Light, in fact I think I would like to pursue this case on my own, yes I think that would be best" L replied, as he said this he slowly got up and walked over to a nearby window and stared outside into the gloomy distance. On the other side of the window, it was night time in Japan and the sky filled with darkness as L observed his reflection. With his hands shoved deep into his pockets L asked Watari for the top FBI agents to be dispatched to England to find the killer. With a simple nod of his head Watari, contacted the FBI and asked for the agents to be dispatched.

"L, I mean Ryuzaki, Whatever you want to be called! How can you just abandon the Kira case and go to do this other case in England!" Shouted Aizawa. "Every case is important Aizawa and right now this case is my top priority, lots of lives could be at stake and I want this case to be resolved as quickly as possible" L explained as he turned to face the entire Task Force.

"Now I want you all to stay here and continue to pursue Kira" L insisted.


End file.
